


與愛無關

by msakira



Category: Mysterious Skin (2005), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	與愛無關

　　Kansas的夏日熱得幾乎蒸發了所有事。  
　　  
　　Hutchinson尤以為最，像是大火一下，惱人的、歡快的、有趣的，像是蟬鳴啦嘻笑聲什麼的唰地一下都燒乾了；又像一層看不見的薄膜把這個小鎮給包裹起來，真空了，靜靜的，Neil就再也沒有聽到上帝的聲音。  
　　  
　　聖誕節後Neil沒有回到那個混亂狂飆的城市，Brian卻離開Hutchinson。留在家鄉他就近找了打工，沒有重拾舊業；其間偶爾到公園晃晃，看中意的就上床，不收費的，那即是不算在賣了。  
　　  
　　Neil沒有試著跟Brian聯絡，對方也沒有，但偶爾會寫信給Eric。他把那套外星人理論丟得一乾二淨，一時之間卻失去了生活的重心。  
　　  
　　他們都想從八歲那年的時光中解脫出來，只是看上去誰都沒有如願。  
　　  
　　那天在回家的路上，Neil腳步拖沓。  
　　  
　　一聲Hey硬生生地插了進來，他反射性的往聲音來源向後看了去；接著是一陣慌亂的髒話狂飆，一輛Mini Austin車頭幾乎險險地擦過他的左臂，尷尬的開上了人行道的邊緣。  
　　  
　　車是逆光方向來的，Neil看不太清那個愚蠢的駕駛，只聽得他喃喃自語：「靠──我恨左駕。」  
　　  
　　Neil不客氣的站在邊上瞪他，右手插進褲袋，試圖擺出最跩的表情，盯著這位危險駕駛直到他把車給倒退下人行道。  
　　  
　　那人試著把車給開到剛好Neil可以正對著副駕座位的位置，使著常規式的笑容向Neil招呼。  
　　  
　　「Sorry，剛從外地來的。」  
　　  
　　就算在紐約老子也不會這麼開車好嗎。Neil心想。  
　　  
　　那人打了個手勢又接著說，「才剛從motel卸完行李，老橡樹，就在街底上那家──」  
　　  
　　Neil怎麼不知道那家，在那可有過不少生意，但他現在和那些都無關了。「到底有什麼事嗎？先生。」  
　　  
　　「喔，喔。我只是想問問你──」那人搔了搔頭，伸出手朝著Neil比劃了下。  
　　  
　　Neil的中指在褲袋中蠢蠢欲動。  
　　  
　　他想，想問我價錢就給這人一根中指。  
　　  
　　對方卻再往下移了移，指著Neil左手提著速食快餐的紙袋。  
　　  
　　「旅店的櫃檯老頭一收完錢人就不見啦，我在街上繞了一會兒也找不到餐廳──我真的是想吃薯條想瘋了──你能給我指指路嗎？拜託？」  
　　  
　　這倒是個意料之外的答案。  
　　  
　　Neil非常認真的看著對方，想在那張臉上看出弦外之音。  
　　  
　　可是沒有。  
　　  
　　那人留著美國大兵式的短髮，繞了下巴一整圈短短的鬍渣，卻是一張非常年輕的臉；特別是眼睛，亮亮的，非常簡單的寫著：真的好餓。  
　　  
　　Neil短暫的沉默讓對方不解的皺起眉又偏頭，看起來像是某種困惑的小動物。  
　　  
　　他清清喉嚨，說：「那你開過頭了。轉回去開過兩個路口再左轉，一路開下去不用五分鐘吧，右手邊就看得到。」  
　　  
　　「Woo──」年輕男子怪叫了一聲，大概是高興的意思吧，他對Neil揮手道了謝，打檔倒車。  
　　  
　　那人還在左顧右盼確認四周沒有來車，其實完全可以就這樣結束這段插曲的，但Neil就是莫名的伸手搭上前去。也許是因為這是他第一次看見從車窗裡探出來如此無害的笑臉──不帶任何暗示意味的──他拍拍車頂，「不過基於本地人的良心建議，我們其實比較喜歡吃另一家的，反方向，要往前繼續走的。」  
　　  
　　陌生人思考了一小會兒，開心地笑起來。他問說：「那這樣是不是和你要走的方向是一樣？」  
　　  
　　Neil點點頭，他就逕自推開車門，豪氣的在副駕位置上亂拍一通，「那上來吧，送你一程當做回報。」  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　  
　　那人叫Bob，英國人，說是從倫敦來出差，Neil下意識的往後座瞄了一眼，說，不是這麼巧帶著雜貨要去鎮上賣的吧？  
　　  
　　Bob的表情有些不明所以，也很明顯的不是，不是來賣什麼雜貨的。他困惑的看著Neil，思考著這是美國青少年的一種玩笑？還是有其他意義？  
　　  
　　下一秒Neil就對自己的心理活動深深厭惡起來。一坐上車，身體就記憶起那些工作的時刻。  
　　  
　　所以他喜歡走路、喜歡單車，那是因為坐在陌生人的副駕上那段路，是他不斷嘗試找回被疼愛的那段時光，實際只是一次次自找罪受的歷程。  
　　  
　　「下一個路口放我下車吧，後面路就不順了。」  
　　  
　　剛剛還樂陶陶話說個不停的Bob看了他一眼，「噢，不一起吃嗎？」  
　　  
　　Neil把自己手上的快餐袋舉到臉邊翻了個白眼。  
　　  
　　「好吧。不懂你這個當地人幹嘛跟自己的胃過不去。」Bob一臉惋惜的說，好像對於自己沒能拯救這個當地青少年的味蕾是多麼傷及他的紳士精神一樣。  
　　  
　　「你個英國人對吃懂個屁啊。」  
　　  
　　最終Neil還是愉快的送出了他的中指，居然換來一個英國人樂壞的表情。  
　　  
　　他敷衍的道聲再見下了車，沒有回頭，對方也沒有糾纏不休。Neil知道，就只是個偶遇，沒有別的，這麼普通的一個日子，一成不變的日子。  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　只是隔天又再次『偶遇』了Bob，這樣的機率不知道有多大。  
　　  
　　他和Eric在酒吧看見Bob跟一伙人混在一起，是鎮上表面上的地主，是檯面下的當權者。  
　　  
　　也許Bob真是來談什麼生意的吧，Neil也懶得細究。  
　　  
　　Neil趕走了三四隻蒼蠅，年紀太輕的、太娘的、年紀一把卻還是太娘的一次到齊，他覺得今晚差不多沒了胃口。  
　　  
　　正準備要走，Bob發現了他們。  
　　  
　　他似乎談完他的生意走了過來。他很快的融入了初次見面的Eric，喝過幾輪後Bob善意的提出要送他們回家，Eric一臉遺憾的掏出自己的車鑰匙。  
　　  
　　他坐在Eric的旁邊，從後照鏡看著那輛娘透的Mini Austin往反方向駛去。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　Neil發現似乎每個晚上Bob都會泡在吧裡，基本上是自己有來光顧的時候都會看到他在這裡竄上竄下。  
　　  
　　這人很快就把Hutchinson上下都給混熟了。  
　　  
　　酒吧裡的老闆娘喜歡喊他Bobby boy你的越洋電話，然後Bob就興奮無比的跳著去接了。  
　　  
　　Neil想他那個什麼兄弟哥們，叫彎兔的，肯定有鬼。  
　　  
　　「噢──One two他超性感的。」Bob把啤酒貼在顴骨上來回滾動，眼神迷濛的視線落在……大概是那個One two所在遙遠的英國某個方位吧。噁。  
　　  
　　「他什麼樣子的？我的菜嗎？」其實Neil沒什麼興趣，就是隨口問問。  
　　  
　　Bob卻面有難色，「無意冒犯，不過你的菜真不是普羅大眾吃得消的。」  
　　  
　　Neil忍得只拿花生米砸他，並威脅他一個星期內都不准許主動跟自己說話。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　結果才過了兩天吧，那時Neil一個人在吧台待著，溜躂的視線正好跟坐在對角的Bob對上了，習慣性的給他一個白眼權當打過招呼，轉頭就看見一個胖老頭得意兮兮朝著他揮手。  
　　  
　　舊客人。Neil正打算打發對方離開，Bob卻出現了。  
　　  
　　「Sorry，我跟我小男朋友有約了。」  
　　  
　　Neil挑起了眉毛，卻沒有出聲反駁。畢竟看著他人為自己爭風吃醋的戲碼還看不膩。  
　　  
　　老頭將信將疑的打量著Bob，嗤笑著說：「我們的Neil男孩可從來不喜歡這型的啊。」  
　　  
　　Bob卻一臉神秘的攬過胖老頭的脖子，悄悄的在他耳邊說：「年輕的肉體啊，試過就戒不掉了，你不也很懂嘛──」  
　　  
　　Bob出手往老頭的屁股一掐，「現在給你兩分鐘滾遠一點，不然我也能讓你試試我年輕的身體──只怕不是你受得了的那種方式。」  
　　  
　　那次過後，Bob快速的和他熱絡起來，單方面的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　他就愛拖著他四處跑。  
　　  
　　有時Bob會去接Neil下班，接過他打工那間速食店的外帶餐然後扔出車外，再毫無罪惡感的帶他去另一家大快朵頤。  
　　  
　　他同樣也會在星期三的晚上在棒球場外等Neil結束另一份打工。Neil還是不願意放棄這個，近乎消極的等在這塊紅土地上，無意識的尋找早就不存在的幽靈。  
　　  
　　雖然這個英國人根本沒打算學會看懂棒球，不過總是很準時。  
　　  
　　Neil覺得自己好像接了第三份工，就是Bob在『生意』之外的當地嚮導。他曾軟磨硬泡的拖著自己跑去羅倫斯看什麼地獄之門，買那專拐觀光客的受詛咒之石、木頭、窗框還是烤麵包機其他什麼的東西。  
　　  
　　「One two可長肉不長膽了，回去嚇唬他多好用。」Bob嘿嘿嘿的笑。  
　　  
　　耗他這麼多時間唯一的報酬就是那間好吃速食店的薯條炸雞垃圾食物吃到飽，Bob（的老闆）買單。「報公帳啊。」他這麼說。  
　　  
　　有天Neil終於忍不住說，「再這樣下去，你都快要符合我的審美觀了。」  
　　  
　　Bob差點沒一口噎死回老家見那只兔。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　國慶那天Wendy攢了假跑回來，他們三人決定帶Bob去看煙火。  
　　  
　　一開始十分謹慎的女孩，在假期告罄臨別前卻也開始使著詭異的英國腔跟Bob依依不捨十八相送了。  
　　  
　　Neil在一旁抱著胸，想要以最不屑的神情指控他青梅竹馬如此輕易的叛變；他沒有成功，特別是在Wendy試圖把她臉上的油彩都用親親抱抱給蹭上Neil臉上的時候。  
　　  
　　在身後傳來Bob『人家也要』的喊話並且實施行動之前，Neil大笑著把女孩給推上了巴士說再見（而且還是被蹭了一臉妝）。  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　Neil開始習慣下班後放棄了他該有的員工餐，步出店門口的時候卻沒看見那個養成他這種習慣的始作俑者。  
　　  
　　問題他們其實也從未有過一起下班一起吃飯諸如此類的約定。於是Neil也只是出於好奇的四處瞄了幾眼，搜尋那輛Mini未果，果斷的邁步回家。  
　　  
　　直到在下一個路口轉角，他看到Bob溼淋淋又氣喘噓噓的朝著他跑來。  
　　  
　　「你幹嘛？」  
　　  
　　「健身啊，不想胖著回去。」Bob呼哧呼哧的說，「快點，Neil我們一起跑著去吃薯條，現在過去剛好起鍋我肯定。」  
　　  
　　這樣有意義嗎？Neil翻了白眼。「不跑。你看我像需要減肥的樣子嗎。」  
　　  
　　「是『健身』，」Bob強調了一遍，不過Neil沒有理他。他動手捏了捏Neil的瘦胳膊，「我看你就需要健身。」  
　　  
　　激將法似乎也不起做用。Bob瞄他一眼，決定不死纏濫打，咻的就加快速度往前跑去。Neil想終於可以清靜一會兒，怎知Bob又慢跑著折了回來，跑到Neil面前又繞過了他，還來不及問什麼，Bob這傢伙又不明所以的轉頭，再往前跑。  
　　  
　　一趟、兩趟、好幾趟，就像以Neil為起點，跑了大約幾公尺的距離的折返跑一樣，而且一定要繞過Neil身後才算完整一圈。  
　　  
　　「你！」  
　　  
　　「我幹嘛。增加訓練強度啊。」  
　　  
　　Bob一臉輕鬆，就在Neil眼前惱人又煩人的繞圈，直到Neil忿忿的摘下他快餐店的棒球帽往Bob屁股砸去，認命的小跑步起來跟上他，一語不發的慢慢往快餐店方向跑去。  
　　  
　　「──你這個ugly Bob我恨你──」  
　　  
　　想想還是很惱怒，Neil支了胳膊給Bob一拐子，Bob沒有說話，他把Neil的帽子拾起來，歪歪斜斜的扣在了自己的腦袋上，毫不掩飾他那掛在嘴邊得逞的弧線，Neil因此記住了那顆小歪牙在這個笑容裡顯露出來的角度。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　對於Bob，Neil有過一次極為失敗的挑逗史。  
　　  
　　那時Bob坐在空無一人熄了燈的看台區座位上；Neil背對著他雙手握著酒瓶，微彎著腰桿，手肘撐在欄杆上，兩人有一搭沒一搭的說胡話。  
　　  
　　Neil一直沒有回頭看他，直盯著球場，小時候那些汗水淋漓的球賽畫面在腦海中重播起來。有些嘴乾舌燥。可能是喝多了，也可能是那些記憶挑起了欲望；但他覺得更可能是好奇而已，只是想測試下自己的魅力而已。  
　　  
　　當時他到底使了多少力去賣弄、還是說了多具暗示意味的話，都不記得了。你知道的，人在打擊太大的時候都會選擇性失憶的。  
　　  
　　Bob連猶豫都沒有。他笑笑的站起來，走上前攬住Neil的肩膀，「好啦。帶你回家睡覺。」  
　　  
　　媽的，還真跟他說的一字不差。  
　　  
　　英國佬還真的是開著車『帶他』、『回自己的家』、趕他上床『睡覺』。  
　　  
　　「Handsome Bob就是個性無能。」Neil惡意的想，把棉被拉過頭頂，就這麼睡過去了。  
　　  
　　後來Neil為了那段引以為恥的首次勾搭失敗史悶了好幾天，但Bob什麼都不知道，每天依舊孜孜不倦的頂著小動物表情來找Neil玩；他換了個角度想，要不是他落敗得太慘，那就是Bob其實是個難以攻下的堡壘。  
　　  
　　這麼一想，Neil反倒對他開始有點敬意，進而又多了那麼一點好感了。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　Neil真沒想到這段速食店情誼發展得如此快速卻又穩定。  
　　  
　　不知怎麼他突然願意給Bob講他的初戀，初夜。  
　　  
　　八歲這年紀讓Bob的笑容第一次凝固起來。Neil小心翼翼的觀察對方的神色，但他本以為會有的表情通通沒有出現，鄙視沒有、驚嚇沒有、憤慨也同樣沒有。  
　　  
　　他只是默默收起笑容，看上去有點困擾，又是那副疑惑的小動物神情。  
　　  
　　這可能是Neil人生中第一次感到緊張尷尬起來，在他準備蹦出些什麼傻話來打破沉默之前Bob卻先開口了，開玩笑說所以從此你的菜就定型啦，雛鳥情結什麼的真是害人不淺巴拉巴拉……  
　　  
　　Neil有些感激，可以回報給他的就只能是撲上去勒住對方的喉嚨撸亂他的頭髮而已，直到半晌之後，兩人鬧得喘不過氣靜下來為止。  
　　  
　　「Neil，那不是愛。」  
　　  
　　Bob忽然對他這麼說，也不管他願不願意聽進去，又再重覆了一遍，「Neil，不管如何，那樣對待八歲的小男孩，不能說是愛。」  
　　  
　　「可能他影響了你……很多方面，」Bob瞇著眼睛，一手抓著酒瓶一手在空中胡亂的打著手勢，像是仔細思量斟酌著那些語句，但其實更像是喝茫了腦筋轉速過慢的而已。「不後悔是很好的事，只是你不必……原地踏步而已。」  
　　  
　　Neil靠著他，心裡想，我知道。現在我知道了。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　在本季大概是高溫的頂峰那天Neil翹班了。他讓自己睡到太陽不那麼烈的時候才從房間裡爬出來，媽媽在上晚班前含糊的張羅著簡易的晚餐。他懶洋洋的啃著吐司，看她在桌前檢視一封封的帳單，突然一張深色的明信片就塞滿了他的視線。  
　　  
　　她好奇的唸出背面的地址、寄件人。是Brian，那個害羞的男孩子。  
　　  
　　她甚至朗讀出了信件的內容，可是Neil沒怎麼聽進去。他突然就覺得明信片上那漆黑深邃的星空很迷人。  
　　  
　　Brain看上去不再執著那些虛幻的外星生命體了，但似乎也不打算就這樣放棄探究那些神秘美麗的星雲、黑洞或更多的行星奧祕。  
　　  
　　這樣也很好，Neil有些出神地想著。  
　　  
　　  
　　※※※  
　　  
　　和Bob這段情誼非常普通，就連告別的時刻也是。  
　　  
　　就是Bob說的日子，非常準時。沒有電影那般來得措手不及，非逼著你要嘛追去機場要嘛一生悔恨。他們都有心理準備。  
　　  
　　但何時開始Hutchinson這種黏膩緩慢的時間感突然就走得這麼快了呢。  
　　  
　　Bob還是笑得這麼沒心沒肺的，Neil有點惱怒這人怎麼就不能擺出點離別的惆悵嗎。  
　　  
　　Neil眼角瞥見了大巴從遠處駛來，在Bob開口講些無關痛養的離別告白前做了個他一直有點猶豫有點好奇的決定。  
　　  
　　他跨一步上前去，拉下Bob微微仰著（Neil想，再過一個夏天自己也許就能追上他了）的脖頸，吻了上去。  
　　  
　　那感覺一如他想像的，是溫熱而毛茸茸的Bob。豐滿而肉感的嘴唇上是年輕鮮明的氣息流動。  
　　  
　　Bob愣了一會兒，隨即微微的笑開，那顆歪斜的小虎牙滑過Neil的嘴角。他也回應了Neil，但誰都沒有加深這個吻，只是綿密而緩慢的輕觸對方的唇。  
　　  
　　他們都知道那與愛無關，但卻近似彼此年少時曾經有過的怦然心動。  
　　  
　　在夏季結束之前，Hutchinson小鎮好像突然甦醒過來。那包覆著Neil小小世界的薄膜被扎破了個洞，好多雜音一下子四面八方湧進耳朵裡來，這麼喧囂卻又鮮活，他的世界終於又開始運行了。

 

─END─


End file.
